


夏日摄入过量

by littlewenkissyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewenkissyou/pseuds/littlewenkissyou
Summary: *魔药课教授D×霍格沃茨学生H*剧情车1.3w＋一发完*ABO/dirty talk/桌下口/外人打扰/颜射/踩射/骑乘/产乳*私设Alpha对Omega的标记不可更改
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 54





	夏日摄入过量

“别告诉我你连治疗疥疮的药水配方都忘了，这是我在第一学年第一节魔药课上讲的。如果霍格沃茨有留级这么一说，单看魔药课的成绩我就能让你上一辈子一年级……”

若是放在平时的补课中，德拉科除正式授课外夹枪带棒的唠叨必然会换来哈利犀利的回嘴，但今天德拉科的办公室却意外的安静，显然是有一方反常地收了兵。

暴雨将至的灰蒙押着盛夏的闷热，将躁动感送进哈利本就称不上平静的心里，荡开在潜意识中早有雏形的涟漪。青春期的荷尔蒙经不起怂恿，雷声才沉着嗓音在耳畔滚动了几圈，汗意和隐隐约约的念头就露了马脚，出卖十七岁少年自以为隐晦的心思。

哈利敷衍地应着德拉科的奚落，心烦意乱地别过头，皱着眉头扯松了领带，无处安放的双手在身前交叉着放了一会儿，又开始无聊地卷笔记本的页角，最后僵硬地撑住略微发烫的半边面颊。

淡淡的木香自一派沉闷中冒了尖，在源头未知的湿热中辟出一方青涩的干冽，乘着哈利越发飘荡不定的想法晃入总笼着股水香的空气里，杂糅出潮湿的暧昧。

错过了六岁的性别分化，跨过了十三岁的青春门槛，迟迟没有分化的哈利较同龄人而言少了有关性别的烦恼，只不过偶尔因为青春痘、变声期与湿黏的床单发愁，但今天的感觉太过异样，仿佛在深掘他的某种本能，执拗地要占用德拉科的补课时间来宣泄渴望。

“我刚刚讲什么了？听得你都起反应了？”

德拉科轻挑的言语和一记猛袭在脑后的爆栗登时把哈利漫无目的的神游送到了终点站，他连忙胡诌了几个配方，揉着脑袋去看自己腿间。

——白衬衫下摆分开处的裤裆被顶出一块明显的突起。

他扯着院袍勉强遮掩住裤裆，用力蹭了把浮上微红的脸庞，尽力拿捏住大人成熟且无所谓的口吻：“你又不是没见过……”

“见过又怎么了？”德拉科凑近了哈利，右手隔着院袍缓缓摩挲龟头的轮廓，水香浸透了吐息，倏尔自他的斜后方流泻下去，嗤出的轻笑溅起朵水花，引动无波水面下低哑的暗流：“七分三十一秒。”

清新的凉意是炽热感的先锋，看似无害地从耳垂抚到颈后，被捕食者锁定般的不安与焦灼漫上哈利的心头，勾起的别扭的轻痒。于是他下意识地抬手护住后颈，戒备地转头直视着德拉科，像头被惊动的小狮子。

七分三十一秒。这个时间象征着少年初尝情爱，也暗示着两人间的不可言说。

哈利不记得他们具体是从什么时候开始双双钻进“最不宜碰面的师生”的伪装下，也许起于一场围绕德拉科为何又给格兰芬多扣分的理论，也许起于一次魔药课上的争吵，当然，也不排除魁地奇赛场上默契得过头的对视。

他们自然地过渡到一种特殊的关系，高于师生，止于爱侣，好像七月中旬魁地奇比赛后黏乎乎的腋下，仿佛随时会风干，又仿佛随时会将咸味揣进心窝。哈利难以准确地用一个词汇概括这种关系，只能笨拙地用细节拼凑，例如圣诞舞会上偷偷交换的眼神，抑或惊现巨魔时趁乱擦过的吻。

光天化日，暗度陈仓。

只怪三把扫帚酒吧的灯光太昏暗，黄油啤酒的度数对于一个滴酒不曾沾的少年太具有挑战性，格兰芬多的级长和斯莱特林的院长在一家不知名的小旅馆耍了场荒唐的酒疯。

性别尚未分化的哈利按下在霍格沃茨教授中性别争议最大的德拉科的头，在七分三十一秒时射进了他嘴里。在快感的炙腾与酒精的蒸腾下，哈利在陷入睡眠的前一秒看见了德拉科晃着计时器时得意洋洋的表情。

七分三十一秒。他黏连着精液的嘴唇挑衅地开合。

还有浓郁的水香倾泻进感官，猛烈得近乎侵犯。

一如现在。

课必然是补不成了，哈利将空空如也的笔记本扔到德拉科的办公桌上，起身骑上他的大腿，向前蹭了又蹭，直到下体贴上他鼓起的裤裆才善罢甘休，以上位者的姿态居高临下地索吻。

德拉科用魔杖一点，窗帘便立刻闭合，把他们逾矩的行为锁进私人空间。他深知哈利将上位和插入者的体位混为一谈的心理，不动声色地挑起眉梢，仰起头，拽住他松松垮垮的领带，将水香尽数渡进他微张的唇瓣。

“唔……”

哈利被过量的信息素灌得头晕目眩，微寒的清凉弥漫在口腔，引燃在更深层次中蛰伏了十几年的欲望，令收紧的喉头不战而降。与清冷截然不同的燥热沿着脊椎烧下去，一路酥软了少年有力的四肢，跟股缝间酝酿已久的潮意接了个绵长的湿吻。

作为霍格沃茨的风云人物，即使他没有性别分化，学生们也自动将他划分到Alpha的行列，他自己也对分化后的性别深信不疑。他听过性别是Omega的同学提起过发情期的感觉，当时听得漫不经心，现在却惊讶地从自己的感受中挑出了相似之处。

像夏日限定蜜桃汽水打翻在内裤上，气泡胀起又破裂，碎了半瓶黏腻的亲吻声。

“波特，我真怀疑你是故意把性别分化安排在我的补课时间，想撬了我的加课只需要一张医务室盖章的分化或发情期假条，你这种不正当的坚持让我有理由怀疑……”德拉科游刃有余地应对着哈利的啃咬，拉下他的裤链，扶住他软下来的身子，另一只手顺着腰线下滑到臀部。

“你在勾引你的教授。”

他的手掌托着哈利的半边臀瓣，手指浅浅抽插了一下，和话音一并刺激他的感官。

水声供出了私处的秘密，含糊地指示哈利性别分化的方向，可是血气方刚的少年哪里肯轻易推翻一贯的认知，调动起全身破碎的力气去堵德拉科的嘴。木香随着吻势的加剧由淡转浓，在水香的天罗地网中横冲直撞地突围。

他掐住德拉科的肩头，重复着小幅度的顶胯动作去碾他情欲勃动的下体，笨拙却凶狠地撕破他的下唇，声音在木香流动中干哑得像是要烧起来：“我分化完肯定是Alpha…..唔、嗯……那就是教授勾引学生了……”

德拉科由着哈利宣泄终会被事实扳倒的看法，纷杂的顾虑按捺住下身鼓胀的欲求，他望进那双被青春赋予更多鲜活张力的绿色眼眸，即将钻进他裤缝的手指竟有一瞬的动摇。

他太年轻了，太出众了，他还有前途无量，而他德拉科只是一个没落的家族的后代，注定要平淡地在霍格沃茨坚守到须发斑白。

他们的感情太仓促，太荒谬，如同灰姑娘赶在十二点前离开舞会时匆忙落下的水晶鞋。

“你走神了，德拉科。”哈利已经在短短几秒内调整好呼吸，在德拉科血色淡薄的上唇撕开一条细长的伤口。他拉下他的裤链，将内裤扯到囊袋下，压低嗓音问道：“你不会是Omega吧？”

阴茎弹出内裤，木香主动踏入水香的包围圈，性别的本能把成年人的诸多顾虑挤出脑海，德拉科感觉下体被欲求胀得极硬，急切地需要抚摸。他抓着哈利的手刺激龟头，掌侧不时蹭过哈利的裆部，磨得耐性欠佳的少年把声声粗喘漏进他唇间。

“你不觉得你更像吗？”

哈利和德拉科的下半身初次谋面，不好意思直接打量，只得红着脸断断续续地吻他，在接吻的间隙偷闲用余光瞟他完全勃起的性器。他羞怯地虚握在茎身上的手被德拉科攥紧，僵硬的手腕被晃得发软，带动右手一上一下地撸动，停在龟头下部时，拇指还会被强压着在马眼四周按揉。

碎片化的视觉记忆和触觉记忆中滴加上少年对性爱饱含憧憬的想象力，勾勒出粗硬的茎身，遒劲的青筋与吞吐着浊液的龟头。

骑上去。这个轰然而至的想法唐突了他对自己性别根深蒂固的认知，剥落了性欲的遮羞布，让他最后的羞耻心也无所遁形。

“嗯、唔……你在激我标记你……”他挣开德拉科的手，故作娴熟地学着他的动作套弄性器，狠狠扯开他的衣领，发热的指肚急促地在他的后颈上乱按着寻找腺体，被喘息打乱节奏的声音绷住Alpha的劲头。

倔强得让人想将他硬撑出来的强势碾碎在Omega的生理反应中。

德拉科索性放任哈利毫无章法地玩弄那根阳具，还没被生活磨出茧子的掌心摩擦着茎身，手指或是单根或是轮流地揉捻龟头，再三挑战他摇摇欲坠的忍耐力。

格兰芬多最优秀的学生，也是他魔药课上最糟糕的学生，也是和他以最光明正大又最不可告人的关系相处了两年的学生，正骑在他腿上用双手为他解决性欲的需求。罪恶感临阵倒戈，往快感的火焰中添柴，他不禁释放出更多信息素，托在哈利屁股上的手加了力，将那两瓣翘挺的臀肉捏得变了形。

他侧过头，把后颈完全展露在哈利的注视下，甚至握着他的手帮他找腺体，灰蓝色瞳仁里爱欲浮沉，冷冽的水香被他的声调注入了一管情色：“是啊，波特……标记你的魔药课教授。”

“professor”这个单词被他念得极尽色气，收尾的音节似乎是从舌头和齿缝间滑出来的，像一条吐信的毒蛇，引诱哈利偷尝禁果。

教授。他在他魔药课教授的办公室分化，坐在教授的腿上经历射精高潮。  
哈利握在德拉科阴茎上的手抖了一下，掌根撞在自己的龟头上，早就湿漉漉的内裤被射得湿了个彻底。没顶的快感摇软了他刚绷起劲的身子，紧紧夹住德拉科大腿的两腿疲软地垂下来，挺直的腰杆塌出柔软的弧度。

“啊！唔……在哪……嗯……哈……”水香的侵略性愈发强大，哈利咬着牙与窒息感抗争，在湿热的前后夹击下捏紧德拉科的肩窝，向来沉稳的绿意中荡出淫靡的水光，呵出的木香也同声音一般无力。

他下定决心似的将头埋进德拉科的颈间，一头扎入水香里，牙齿撕咬猎物般用力嵌进肌肤，红肿的嘴唇紧跟着抿上去。他没有深入了解过具体究竟该如何标记，只是学着成人影片里的Alpha那样重重咬下去，莽撞而无畏，仿佛要倾注进一整个青春的孤勇。

物理意义上的疼痛叠加上少年一往无前的坚定，德拉科的心脏跳快了一拍，好像要赶上他近在咫尺的心跳，和一下下撼动胸腔的怦然相吻合。

他的手指猛地插进哈利的臀缝，轻轻转着往深处捅，挤出清晰可闻的水声。短促的低喘在他耳膜叩了一下，后颈上的痛感旋即慢慢减轻，紧咬住皮肉的牙齿虚压在牙印上，微微张开的嘴唇把紊乱的呼吸印上那一小块火辣辣的伤口。被残存力气的大腿勉强固定在德拉科大腿根的身子缓缓下滑，臀部挺到他膝盖边缘才堪堪止住。

哈利犹如一头初次尝试捕猎便不幸碰壁的小狮子，软软地伏在所谓的猎物身上，眼睁睁看着他的猎物露出獠牙。

他第一次体会到这种微妙的感觉，藏满黏液的私处被一根手指插入，虽然仅仅刺激到了穴口，但却羞耻得像被暗恋对象当面戳破那点年少的小心思，可怪就怪在羞耻中竟还掺着点无厘头的窃喜。一个气泡被戳破后又浮上千千万万个气泡，嘟哝着要为夏日限定续杯。

他是个不折不扣的Omega。

德拉科把头枕在哈利的颈窝，贪婪地去嗅他腺体附近更为浓烈的木香，手指慢条斯理地在穴口打转，舌尖沾着挑逗和试探的双重意味在他的颈后勾了一下，唇瓣紧贴着危险的部位一张一合：“现在知道谁是Omega了吗？波特先生。”

哈利被舌尖与后颈的温差刺激得向一旁缩了缩，屈于生理而难得安分地趴在德拉科肩上，如同一杯图吐真剂打翻在心头。他想被德拉科进入，他想被德拉科标记，他想被大他十二岁的教授占有，他想永远当他魔药课上不服管教的学生。

“德拉科……”他颤抖着直呼他的名字，在嗓眼姗姗往复的下半句揪紧德拉科跳动都变得小心翼翼的心脏。

他真想标记他，冲动地、不可挽回地、有悖伦理地、自私地标记他。

“马尔福教授，请问您方便让我请教几个问题吗？”赫敏的声音不合时宜地叩响德拉科办公室的屋门，令所有在心尖颤颤巍巍的念想都戛然而止。

最好的异性朋友在屋外，而他正和他的教授在屋内擦枪走火。这种鲜明的距离感羞得哈利耳尖都泛了红，德拉科却暗自松了一口气，暂时逃进突发的变故中，努力将对哈利下半句话的种种揣测屏出脑海。

他欣然对上哈利求助的眼神，端出副大人有大量的模样，意味深长地拍拍他的屁股，牙齿轻磨他滚烫的耳垂，嗓音沙哑得难免使人想入非非：“在桌子底下含住了，别让你的好朋友发现你淫荡的小秘密。”

哈利不甘于就这样任他摆布，想再在他后颈上啃一口作为回敬，不料他不等哈利钻进办公桌下就说出了“请进”，下一秒就要用魔杖点开屋门。他只得闷声吃下这个哑巴亏，急匆匆地缩到桌下跪好，摘了眼镜放到一旁，将拖出挡板的院袍下摆拽回身体两侧。

德拉科把椅子往前挪了挪，将哈利留下的咬痕藏进不平整的白衬衫下，随意抹了把唇上的血迹，敛起过度释放的信息素，恢复高高在上的冰冷表情。除却嘴唇异常的红肿以外，俨然是斯莱特林的的院长兼霍格沃茨最优秀的一任魔药课教授。

机敏如赫敏，在闻到不同于水香的信息素与淡淡的腥味时就意识到她来得不是时候，德拉科一改血色寡淡的嘴唇更印证了她的猜测。她想说今天不方便就改日，又怕这个总和格兰芬多过不去的院长找理由给格兰芬多扣分，便硬着头皮在办公桌前落座，寻思着随便提一个简单的问题就离开。

可惜事与愿违，德拉科自然地从她手中接过课本，翻到最近新学的一课，轻松地找到这位学霸小姐认真写下的问题：福灵剂过量导致中毒的原理。

此时的哈利躲在桌下，身后仅有一板之隔的位置坐着赫敏，面前就是德拉科的性器，羞耻感在她为德拉科口交前灌满了他的嘴巴，将耐不住情欲骚动的嗓眼堵得严严实实。热切冲动稍稍冷却后，沉淀下来的如麻心绪就争相涌上心头。

他好像忽然明白了德拉科没有在刚刚立即标记他的原因，又好像什么也不懂。他竟有些感谢赫敏在这个时间点前来提问，将被Alpha和Omega的本能支配的他们抽离出性别，归还到师生的身份中，让处于性冲动时期的少年仔细想一想，德拉科究竟是他未来的爱人还是纯粹的Alpha。

有关他与德拉科未来的设想曾经一次次挤占睡眠的时间，他幼稚地想过和德拉科私奔，也假装老练地规划过他们双双在霍格沃茨任职教授，但他是他的学生，他们相差十二岁。他也会结婚，他也会生子，他也会有校园之外的家庭生活。

他只是他教过的千万个学生之一，也许只是一时的沉沦，不能去指望他搭上下半辈子。

好热。

Omega发情期的生理现象对哈利心理上的矛盾无动于衷，经过手指浅尝辄止的刺激的小穴开始收缩，盲目而疯狂地寻找可供填补空虚的任何事物，连带着释放后绵软下来的性器也再次勃起，鼓鼓囊囊地揣满了内裤。

没有德拉科的注视，他这才敢打量他的阴茎，但是打量归打量，他没有口交的经验，只是握住茎身，试探地吻上龟头，用自己从德拉科唇舌间学来的吻技伺候这个湿润的部位。他绕着龟头吻了两圈，看那几瓣嫩肉间似乎要挤出液体来，大着胆子伸出舌尖舔了一下马眼，前列腺液的味道炸开在颗颗味蕾上。

他臆想着那次德拉科为他口交时把他舔出前列腺液的画面，吻在龟头上的嘴唇慢慢张开，循序渐进地含住整个龟头，嘬棒棒糖似的轻轻吮吸，唾液被舌头与龟头挤压的声音黏黏糊糊地溢出来。融化的糖衣腻歪着唾液，一点点充盈他的口腔，直到他除却咽下它们以外别无它法。

上面的嘴吞咽下液体，下面的嘴紧咬住内裤。

对性爱的渴望甚至将他所处的狭窄空间独立成一个无关外界的孤岛，有那么一瞬间，他听不见窗外的雷声，听不见赫敏的话语声，只有德拉科平静得正与水香相衬的声音流畅地讲述福灵剂服用过量会导致中毒的原理。

这是一节淫荡的一对一。

“哈……唔、啊……”

哈利和他的所有欲望在德拉科的办公桌下发酵，他忘情地含着龟头，双唇一松一紧地吮吸，舌尖顶着马眼捣弄，吸出一股又一股的前列腺液。口交的感觉过于美妙，以至于羞耻心都起不到抑制喘息音量的作用，这个密封着情欲的空间终于渗出响亮的吮吸声。

德拉科解答问题的声音停顿了一下，然后被无波无澜的声音衔接上，但哈利还是清清楚楚地感知到他的性器又胀大了一圈。话音落下的时间不巧，赫敏显然也听出了端倪，为缓解气氛而接住德拉科的话，开始阐述自己的观点。

趁赫敏讲着条理清晰的长篇大论，德拉科微微后倾身子，手指插进哈利凌乱的黑发，将他按向自己耻毛最浓密的地方。

“唔！”

哈利猝不及防地被迫吞下了整根性器，刚刚还被舌尖舔着的龟头直抵到口腔最深处，恰逢又一股浊液流出来，腥味不容他反应就糊住喉头。毫无防备的他先是被窒息的感觉噎得瞳孔都涣散，然后被硬逼进喉间的前列腺液呛红了脸，又不敢用正常声音咳嗽，便强压出一声走音的闷哼。

大抵是哈利嗓眼收缩的时间误打误撞得恰到好处，德拉科眉峰微拧，眼眸内的冷淡色调中跃起情潮的浪尖，没入他发间的手指突然收紧，掌骨绷得根根可见。他一时没看管好信息素的闸门，水香肆无忌惮地弥散，自然首先在距主人最近的办公桌下安营扎寨。

如此清冷的水香偏生加剧的是如此下流的反应，欲求不满的后穴分泌出更多黏液，一旦咬到内裤就绝不松口，连吞带咬地将皱皱巴巴的布料绞进更深处更为剧烈的收缩，内裤和臀部间被一片湿黏紧紧贴合。

由于桌下的空间不便于脱下内裤，哈利只能把手指伸进内裤里，模仿着成人影片中Omega的自慰动作，用手指满足小穴的饥渴需求。起初他还在内心底线的约束下拘谨地轻蹭穴口，感知到有异物蹭弄的后穴兴奋地加大了收缩的力度，将黏滑的湿润感包裹上指尖，钻了他迷醉于浅层快感的空子，将手指的第一个指节吞了进去。

初浅的刺激就令从未体验过来自后庭的快感的少年酥了骨子，浪荡的呻吟难以自控地溢出来，他不得不竭力含住德拉科的性器，嘴唇抿紧根部，借龟头把可能被赫敏察觉的色情顶碎，落了满地沉闷的低喘。

后面好湿，水都要流出来了。

他一前一后地用口腔取悦德拉科的下体，闭上眼睛，自欺欺人地开始抽插没入后穴的手指。第一次没有把握好力度，顺着被液体润得滑溜溜的穴壁深深插进去，未经开发的穴道挨了这么一捅，猛烈地痉挛了一下，极度的快感和轻微的疼痛双双撩动神经。

他连忙撤出半截手指，小心地顺应着后穴蠕动的节奏，在被往深处送的同时浅浅地抽插，粗略模拟出性器在体内运动的感觉。随着小穴收缩的加快，他抽插的速度也紧跟上来，水声与喘息颇为默契地配合，连口中龟头吐出前列腺液的频率都加入了欲望的五线谱。

德拉科从来没在学生面前如此失态过。

他把触手说成磨平过，把福灵剂说成迷情剂，一向严谨的教学中混杂进各种荒谬的含糊音节。

赫敏的问题即将被他解答完毕，这段冷静的思考和冲动的性爱并存的时间也接近尾声，德拉科脑中把授课思路搅成一锅失败魔药的思虑却没缠斗出个具体结果。

他是没有家室的Alpha，哈利是刚刚分化的Omega，即使是性别的本能驱使他们发生关系，从成人角度来看也算合情合理。可他不想和他成为炮友关系，不想让本来就飘忽的感情建立在肉体上，他渴望他照进来，像金色飞贼折射出的辉芒。

算了，都交给哈利来决定吧，万一，万一少年人的莽撞保质期是永远呢。

他习惯性地选择了逃避，趁懦弱涨潮时潜回爱欲的深海，在哈利无师自通的熟练口交中察觉到了射精在即的信号。

哈利不懂什么技巧，只顾一门心思地将性器吞到最深，感到呼吸困难时就顺应着自然的生理反应干呕几次，嗓眼挤压龟头嫩肉，一遍遍地催动情欲高涨，几欲攀上巅峰。

德拉科心不在焉地听着赫敏说话，眼神偷溜进自己大腿和桌板的间隙。口交的姿势把哈利的头部限制在上仰到正好能与德拉科对视的角度，两池被欲求煮沸的绿直直地望上来，每当他被德拉科的性器顶到时，瞳孔都会收缩一下，惊动碧绿的情浪，圈圈扩散到眼眶边缘，在眼尾荡开湿红。

单单看着这双眼睛，德拉科就感觉自己要射出来了。原本要射在哈利嘴里的念头被更罪恶的想法取而代之，他想弄脏这张脸，玷污这两汪绿意。

他按着哈利的头把性器推离温热的口腔，哈利正吸得如火如荼，忽然被外力推开，仍对龟头恋恋不舍的唇尖与嫩肉最鼓胀的地方牵出一条银丝，颤悠着跌落在腿间的欲火勃发处。他一时间不解德拉科的意图，淫乱的绿中晕开一小片朦胧，洇透青春期特有的懵懂。

“操。”

德拉科握着性器抵到哈利脸上，龟头从嘴角到眼角划出一道晶亮的水痕，最后在他额角的伤疤上释放，那道若隐若现的闪电好像融化在浑浊的雨幕中。精液由额头流到眉骨，在眉毛间黏了少许，继续下滑至眼窝，濡湿睫毛，为眼尾的红加深了诱人的色调，然后在哈利的一次用力闭眼后混合着被刺激出的泪水挤出眼眶，滴滴答答地用湿黏的笔法为勾描下颌线。

哈利没想到德拉科会射在他脸上，眼前轮廓分明的面庞模糊成零星的色块，浓烈的腥味暂且以压倒性的优势绝对占领了嗅觉，流动在下半身的湿润感毫无征兆地攻上面门，弄脏了少年稚气犹存的脸。

温度稍凉的精液也没能熄灭从两颊和耳根烧起来的烫意，他张张口，淌到唇角的白浊便就势入侵口腔，让味觉也尝尝羞耻的滋味。他无法设想现在自己的样子，也不知道是否应该擦掉脸上的东西，只是下意识地要将手伸进内裤里摸索。

他的手还没碰到内裤中蹭出了水的性器就被某个冷硬的东西挡住，德拉科的鞋尖挑开他意欲自慰的手，锃亮的皮鞋轻轻踩上他裆部的突起，力度得当地碾弄，鞋底的纹路摩挲着龟头嫩肉的凹凸，细微的滋滋声自他脚下冒出。

要射了，要被他踩射了。

哈利舒服得哼出了声，淫荡的呻吟险些又要颤动声带，他急忙再次含住德拉科的性器，刚软下来的巨物在他唇舌的取悦下很快恢复了硬度。前面的需求得到了满足，他就专心用手指插弄小穴，不知不觉间中指也能同食指一起抽插，穴口的直径扩张到两根手指有余，三根手指不足的地步。

他正在自慰的兴头上，自以为掌握了门道，跃跃欲试地想要加入第三根手指，却突然戳到了一个柔软的小口，快感疯狂地蔓延过每一寸穴肉，理智仿佛艳阳下的雪人，融得只剩一摊发热的雪水。

生殖腔的腔口。

与此同时，略紧的白衬衫下好像有什么东西要萌发，平时只会偶尔擦到衬衫的乳头在胸前顶出两个显眼的凸点，比正常颜色浅上许多的粉拥着最前端磨肿的红，要从半透明的白色中渗出来。

发育中的疼痛胀满鼓起的乳晕，花蕾般的乳头被衬衫的布料磨得生疼。乳尖尤为敏感，疼里浮动着刺痒，可怜地抵在衬衫上等待抚摸。加快速度的心跳撞击胸腔，颤得这含苞待放的两粒愈发鼓胀，似乎霍格沃茨的所有夏日都要以流体的形式淌出乳孔。

哈利右手玩着后穴，左手按住左乳上下拨弄，刺痒的感觉肆虐在乳头，也抓挠在心头，他需要的过程是达到最值的激烈，结果却是渡过发情期的一次抽身。他改用大拇指和食指揉捏乳头，乳晕被指侧挤得凹陷，乳首硬挺地硌在两根手指的指腹间，但这不过是饮鸩止渴，立即引发另一侧乳头不满的胀硬。

“啊！哈……”

他被德拉科踩射，脏兮兮的内裤里又填满新射出的精液，马眼的余温在半干半湿的一片污秽中归于湿黏的冰冷。

后穴、乳头、性器和唇间粗硬的阳物，哈利在四重各不相让的快感中挣扎着却最终溺水，来自不同器官的液体黏黏糊糊地沾满这具处于青涩年龄段却同时处于发情时间段的身体。他甚至分不清这些感觉各自源于哪里，只觉得自己像一颗在夏季就提前熟透的果实，在阳光下熟烂到滴下汁液。

他被德拉科采撷。

“波特，一对二听得爽吗？”

哈利不知道赫敏是什么时候离开的，也不知道自己究竟射了多少次，总之当他抓住这根名为“意识”的救命稻草时，他已经仰面躺在德拉科的办公桌上。领带不知去向，白衬衫大敞着，袒露出两颗硬挺的乳头。外裤无影无踪，内裤也不知何时落到德拉科手中。

“一对二是你的什么特殊癖好吗？”哈利拢了拢两襟，夹紧大腿根，目光越过并起的膝盖，直逼上半身依旧衣冠楚楚的德拉科。

德拉科把他欲盖弥彰的小动作尽收眼底，随手掰开了这两条并不忠于主人的大腿，俯下身用手指卷起两绺湿漉的耻毛，唇瓣贴上他仍在冒水的龟头：“不好意思，我也是在坏学生的勾引下第一次尝试。”

射精后又被哈利含硬的性器危险地抵在穴口，小穴的快速收缩配合上德拉科有意的轻蹭，龟头的前端陷入柔嫩穴肉的初拥。成熟男人处于勃起状态的龟头远远超过两根手指，龟头才顶进去不到一厘米，哈利就皱紧了眉头，睫毛在荡漾的绿波上乱颤不止。

少年的年纪不大，心气却很高，明明疼得大腿根都打了颤，但还是发狠地咬紧了下唇，把眼角憋得通红，硬是没让一滴眼泪溢出湿透的绿。

他的手指紧扒住桌面，脚趾蜷缩到颤抖，被撕扯般的痛觉过了电的身子逞强地挺起腰，努力将臀部抬到最适合插入的高度。他从两腿分开的空隙仰望德拉科，撑住声音里的强硬：“你他妈……快点进来……”

那双眼睛里的坚定仿佛季节更替，夏日必然会如期而至。

德拉科以为疼痛会吓退哈利一时冲动的念头，如今倒是哈利吓退了他。

眼前的哈利如同化了一半的冰淇淋，令人无从下口，奶油接二连三地滴在德拉科心上，又被阳光烤得发热，将神思融成一摊狼藉的糖浆。哈利这副强忍疼痛也要吞下他性器的倔强模样让他不知该夸赞他勇敢，还是该批评他鲁莽，也不知现在他的反应是事与愿违，还是如愿以偿。

Alpha对Omega标记的期限可是一生啊。

“你当标记这种事和你们青春期热血上头干野炮一样吗？”德拉科狠狠捏住哈利的大腿根，使劲将分开的角度掰到极限，从他腿间俯下身，逼到凝着浊液的脸庞前，沉哑的声音里翻滚着压迫性极强的恐吓意味，“如果我标记了你，你这一辈子都是我的Omega。你闻到我的信息素就会硬，就会湿，奶头就会发胀。你在发情期的时候只有我下面的东西能满足你，你会大半夜湿着裤子从格兰芬多宿舍偷溜出来求我干你的小淫穴。纸包不住火，你会被发现，你会被抓个现形，全校乃至整个魔法界都会知道他们的救世主被我操得水都流到大腿根。我可能会射进你的生殖腔里还瞒着你，等你发现了再逼你生下来，毁了你的所有名誉。你会身败名裂，可是我呢？”

他顿了顿，发泄似的用力将他红肿的乳尖揉捻进鼓胀的乳晕里，急促而粗重的呼吸被水香赋予了阴郁的深意，和窗外倾盆而下的暴雨一同浇在哈利面门，灰蓝禁区中封锁多年的失声的脆弱疯狂地提高分贝：“你知道的，我试图谋杀过邓布利多，背叛过霍格沃茨，我是个彻头彻尾的卑鄙小人！我没有什么高风亮节，克己奉公，我会成为你人生里最羞于启齿也最不可分割的一部分。你会为让我标记你而后悔，会痛恨我的下流，可你摆脱不掉我，你还是会求我把你操射……你辉煌的墓志铭上还要一笔一画地写上你的Alpha的名字！德拉科·马尔福！波特，你不应该……”

“德拉科，标记我。”

短暂的瞬间在哈利眼中拼接出漫长的时间线，阳光下心照不宣地交叠的影子、大雨中共撑一把雨伞时仓促而狼狈的触碰、清凉树影间流动着甜蜜和燥热的偷吻，最后将德拉科与他瞳孔正中的少年定格在这个过时不候的夏天。

德拉科感觉自己在两唇相接的霎时摄入了过量的夏日，他是一首歌颂四季的诗，而哈利是描写夏季那一节中最饱满炙热的句，他不必kill his darlings，因为所有的小节与音律都融化，只有这一句darling膨胀为一整首象征主义的诗。

说不清是德拉科先顶胯还是哈利先抬臀，性器在淫液的润滑下贯入夏日最盛处，顶得哈利把两腿紧紧缠上德拉科的脖颈，咬住他的嘴唇以抵抗痛意，连连将过分香艳的喘息闷进他口腔里。

紧致臀肉被强行肏开，异物入侵感几乎要将哈利一分为二，粗大的阳具在体内厘厘深入，每顶深一点，龟头前穴肉上的褶皱都被小穴不曾承受的尺寸撑开，与茎身直接接触的穴壁收缩着吐出淫液，为性器更深的顶入作润滑。

“进来……再、唔！嗯啊……还能再深点……”哈利半个身子都悬在空中，挺立起的性器被德拉科压下来的身体蹭得流了水，乳头在他粗暴的玩弄下火烧火燎的疼，属性干冽的木香串进了潮湿的味道，逞强的请求声线发颤，字字如同断了线的珠子一般掉落，溅起胯部和臀部的响亮撞击声。

德拉科无需掰着他的大腿，便一手摸着乳头，一手绕到他颈后去摸索刚发育出的腺体，放轻了力度操干艰难地吞吃他性器的小穴，低声调侃道：“果然是救世主，就算分化成Omega也是最淫荡的Omega，小穴又会吸又会夹，是不是在梦里偷偷练过啊？”

哈利恼羞成怒地伸手去拽德拉科的领带，想强势地用深吻堵住他的嘴，可惜他高估了自己的身体素质，撑着桌面的手刚抬起不到一半的高度，挺起的腰就率先塌下。性器就着这个巧妙的角度滑进大半，将“闭嘴”的后半个音节顶碎，在淫液中溶解成呻吟。

“经不起说还是经不起夸啊？我奉劝你别自以为是地乱动，否则让我顶到那个能把你肚子弄大的那个穴口，我会让你的黑历史上多一条未成年未婚先孕的……”德拉科在他的腰间捞了一把，近距离欣赏他瞳孔剧烈涣散又恢复如常的全过程，为加强语势而连续顶了两下。

“混蛋……啊……德拉科！唔……别、别碰那里……啊……”德拉科下流的描述和桌下的初体验联系在一起，哈利全身一个激灵，绷紧了不算明显的腹肌，交叉起的小腿抵死了他的颈后，照准他的侧颈就啃了下去。

德拉科“嘶”地倒吸一口凉气，促狭地狠拧哈利的乳尖，抬高他的屁股，继续释放信息素并下压身子，整个成年男人身体的重量将性器推得更深。他快速抽插了一次，夹带着脏话和呻吟的肯求生在他侧颈的肌肤上闷出呜咽。

抵在德拉科身前的性器被蹭射，他身下刚蓄起力的哈利又不争气地软了腰杆，还没来得及刺破皮肉的啃咬适得其反地沦为性爱的助兴剂。德拉科把头深埋进他颈后，在腺体上轻吻了一会儿，然后用嘴唇一下一下地抿这块危险的区域，甚至多流连了几秒，舌尖舔着腺体，吮吸出低低的水声。

“牙口不错，波特，不过轮到我了。”

哈利半挂在德拉科身上，两肘撑起上半身，紧贴住他的侧颈，将Omega的腺体无遮无掩地暴露在Alpha的唇齿前。他的目光攀过德拉科白衬衫下躬起的脊骨，放眼望尽他少年时代和成人阶段矛盾的自负和自卑，以及深铭进脊髓中的懦弱。

他忽然站在绝对正派的立场看穿了德拉科身处正邪夹缝间的悲哀。

他用自己所能使出的最大力气勾紧了他的脖颈，在此时此刻的体位中给他力所能及的拥抱。他的身体因为生理上的快感和心理上的痛苦、期待而颤抖，他偏头吻他，倾听颈动脉以搏动为方式的低诉。

“害怕了吗？”德拉科只当哈利毫无理由的吻是恳求，才碰上腺体的牙齿停顿了一下，然后在腺体前闭合，他哑着嗓子问他，声线微不可察地颤抖着。

“标，记，我。”

德拉科咬破他的腺体，清冷的信息素不加保留地注入，仿佛无穷无尽的夏日都倾注进少年半裸的身躯。他在哈利未成年的最后一个夏天把他未能陪他感受的炙热全部送给了他，而哈利返还给他的是他成年后还要经历的无数个盛夏。

他抱着乏力的哈利坐回椅子上，将他的腿放下来，让他跨坐在他大腿上暂时休息，准备进行下一步的永久标记。

“这样……唔……不行、呃！哈……太深了……”哈利刚被德拉科扶着坐下去，就抓着他的肩头想要站起来，这个正面骑乘的体位使他的小穴把没吞完的性器一口吞下，撕心裂肺的疼痛由浅及深，憋进发红眼尾的泪水眼看着就就要游出酸胀的眼眶。

他用虚软的双脚支着地，站起到能使性器的没入深度和他躺在德拉科办公桌上时无异的高度，一起一蹲地主动模仿抽插的动作，阴茎深入时的生涩感得到了有效的缓解，以他可以适应的速度一点一点地送进越发紧实的深处。

闲下来的德拉科把性爱的节奏移交到哈利胯下，欣然接受了他的主动服务，无需他收胯顶胯，哈利骑在他的阳物上晃动，龟头自然越顶越深。穴肉反客为主地往龟头上撞，吐出黏液的小缝被龟头豁开，没能吮住马眼，又在哈利起身时夹着淫液合拢，然后在下一次坐下时吸紧龟头的嫩肉。

他握上哈利被刺激得再次勃起的性器，指尖有一搭没一搭地调戏从未连续射过这么多次的小孔。经过踩射和蹭射的阴茎敏感到了极致，才被德拉科随意把玩几下，龟头就在哈利快速下坐时甩出一小股前列腺液。

鼓起的乳晕随哈利的上下晃动而上下轻颤，在胸前颤出两粒嫩红的虚影，乳尖不知羞耻地一下下挺进德拉科的瞳孔，无声地引诱着错误的季节以错误的身份为它开苞。

真是个淫荡的坏学生。

德拉科捏住他的左乳，指侧蹭鼓了柔软的乳晕，拇指和食指的指肚挤住硬挺的乳头开始搓捻，乳孔并紧又被揉开，三番五次濒临流奶的边缘。他放开他的性器，双手同时揉捏乳头，额头抵在他胸口，看着他被晃湿的龟头，恶趣味地问：“波特，射了几次？”

“闭嘴……”哈利快要将自己操到高潮的临界点，乳头也被德拉科捏得胀到发疼，正半仰着头自顾自地在他性器上颠簸，却突然被这个性质恶劣的问题打断了臆想连篇，咬着后牙哑声骂道。

“该含的也含了，骑乘也骑了，我就问你射了几次，你还不好意思了？”德拉科抬头望着他奶凶的样子，在他的龟头上轻弹了一下，看他失控般乱晃几下后差点坐下来，嗓音在他的一次猛夹中更抖出了调戏良家少男的味道。

流氓。哈利恶狠狠地腹诽他，绷着双腿稳住身形，用在他上面就等同于干他的想法自我麻痹，赌气似的陡然加快所谓干他下面的速度。龟头被永不知足的小穴越吞越深，穴肉一时无法适应深度，痉挛着拥吻德拉科的阴茎，从深处推挤出的液体流出性器根部和穴口的缝隙，弄脏了纯黑的西装裤。

德拉科感觉出了哈利动作中报复的意思，心道也不怕这样歪打正着地撞进生殖腔，年龄小就是野。被哈利撩拨起的射精欲望打乱了他胸中条理分明的榨出少年初乳的步骤，他现在就要让他流奶，现在就要让他胯下的棒棒糖迸出糖浆。

“自己发骚还不让我说了？那你告诉我你的奶头是怎么硬起来的？是不是你在桌子底下给我口的时候蹭着衬衫就硬了？波特……那我建议你买几件合适的内衣，别上着我的魔药课闻着我的信息素，奶头就又硬了……我可不喜欢让闲杂人等看着我的Omega起反应。”

他左手掐着哈利的右乳，右手滑到斜下方揉捏两瓣打颤的臀肉，吻上他肿胀的右乳。乳头在双唇间蹭来蹭去，有时一个不留神蹭到牙面，哈利跨在他大腿两侧的腿就吃痛地夹紧。他把乳尖含在唇尖偏里的位置，用了三成力轻吮，而唇间与乳晕摩擦得厉害，嘴唇破皮的地方磨得乳晕又胀大了一圈。

七分胀痛和三分酥麻充斥着哈利的乳头，好像有什么液体涌动在乳晕下，要将花蕾涨破。他羞于低头看在德拉科指间被亵玩的乳头，只是更用力地在他的性器上骑乘，喘息颠颠倒倒地乱颤一通。

“唔……不要……啊、嗯！德拉科……别舔！啊……”软黏的湿意舔上乳头，混淆了哈利对唾液和乳汁的分辨，他沉下身子让龟头在更深处吐出前列腺液，趁机抓住了德拉科的左手，心里的制止从春水般的绿意中泄出，难免被曲解为欲迎还拒。

德拉科反手捏住哈利绵软无力的右手，手把手地教他如何把乳头玩出奶，颤抖的指尖刚点在乳尖上就想临阵脱逃，但立刻被重重按下去：“真是不懂礼貌……放尊重点，我可是你的魔药课教授……”

他不等哈利反驳就把着他的手大力刺激乳尖，自己的唇舌则对他的左乳展开了全面的攻势。舌尖绕着乳头的根部在紧靠突起点的乳晕上舔出一圈湿粉，然后朝乳首舔去，嘴唇紧紧将乳晕吸到变形，舌尖灵活地捣着乳孔。

“啊！嗯唔……马尔福教授！”

上下两处的小孔同时沦陷，左乳中溢出的乳汁在德拉科的味蕾上绽放出微甜的味道，右乳的乳汁被二人的手胡乱蹭在乳晕及四周，侥幸逃出的部分在青涩的胸膛上蜿蜒出一痕浓稠的白，趁哈利在射精引起的失重中下坐时加速和腿间的黏腻相汇合。

哈利被德拉科直接操射，从白衬衫下摆到解开了裤链的西装裤都被弄得一塌糊涂，总是端得极稳的优雅贵族风范只剩下黑白两色的淫艳对比。

他终于在水香与木香最激烈的碰撞中缴械，却又不肯被德拉科招降，只得勉强向夏日认输。他最后一次坐下，上半身扑进德拉科怀里，小穴深深吞下整根性器，被撑满的穴道又被从龟头所顶到的最深处喷出的精液掖满了边边角角，含不住的淫液漫出穴口，和囊袋挤出黏稠的水声。

他们因夏日摄入过量而颤抖，在少年十七岁的盛夏勇敢地预支了一生的滚烫。


End file.
